Stronger Than Ever
by Krissii-xx
Summary: "I was so terrified to fail and in order to please you I've abandoned myself and though it used to hurt me when you push me away   I'm stronger than ever, you made me this way."  The final battle is in position, and lives will be lost, permanently.


Hello everyone, I'm back! Like I said on my profile I have different ideas always running through my mind, so I cant just stick to one thing! This is my new story Written Lovers.

I do not own Sailor Moon or it's characters. I only own is the current plot, Ever, the new Chaos, the Two Guardians of Paradise and the Four Knights of Hell.

Anyway, read away, leave reviews please!

OOO

Usagi sat her desk chewing at her eraser on her pencil nervously. The class was silent working on their exams. Usagi however was not. She crossed her legs then uncrossed them. She sat up straight then sat forward. Math was just not her subject! It was so complicated! All the numbers and the signs. How was she supposed to memorize all this? She only had 17 years! Really 11! She started school when she was six so yeah, 11!

Usagi glanced at the clock... "Shit!" she pouted. She looked over her shoulder at Amy. She mouthed, "Help me!"

Amy sighed. Her princess was so...So... She cannot be dumb! Usagi saved the world so many times, so she was nowhere near dumb! So what is another word for her? Slow. Yes, that is it. She is slow. No, she cannot be slow either. Amy looked at Usagi who turned her back to her. _"She's mad."_

Amy just didn't know what to do.

Mina smiled happily to herself as she circled C. _"I'm so gonna ace this test. I'll be the smartest singer EVER!"_

Mina looked at her seat next to her. Where one of her crushes sat. She missed him. She knew Rei, Amy, Makota, and Usagi missed them. Especially Usagi. She knew. Usagi was falling hard for that certain starlight. They became so close since Mamoru left. He filled that hole Mamoru ripped opened inside Usagi. Usagi may not show it but Mina could see. Her princess felt lost without him. Mamoru is not him. He is not Mamoru. However, something about those Starlights had all the inners wanting more. Usagi felt it too. _"I wonder..."_

Makota was in the bathroom fixing her ponytail. Makota changed a lot since the starlights left. She became a little aggressive with people around her, including her own friends, especially Usagi. She just got tired of all their playing around. It was time to grow up! Usagi's mind seemed to be stuck on him. Everyone knew the path where they were heading to in the future. And she wasn't gonna let them change it. She loves Usagi but Usagi has a duty to do for everyone. Her chooses reflect everyone else. Makota wants to keep her future the way it was set. _"And I will be damned before letting her mess it up."_

OOO

Haruka and Michiru sat outside the inner's school waiting for Usagi. Haruka was taking her to driver's education. Michiru just was tagging along. "The wind seems unsteady." Haruka looked at Michiru.

"The waves have been...I can't say. It's been abnormal lately."

Haruka looked at the sky for a second. "Hey… That's not stars is it?"

Michiru looked where Haruka was looking. "It is! Do you think it's them?"

"It better not be. You stay here and tell Usagi I'll meet up with her later." Haruka got on her bike.

"Wait Ruka! What are you going to do?" Michiru asked.

"Don't worry about that." Haruka speeded off.

"Haruka!" Michiru yelled.

OOO

Haruka speeded on her bike. She felt it. In the wind. Something was happening and it was happening fast. Haruka parked her bike in an alley. She looked around cautiously.

"We were expecting you Uranus." Someone spoke. From the darkness, stepped out Princess Kayukee and her Starlights.

Haruka bowed to Princess Kayukee respectfully before getting to the point.

"Why are you here?"

"I know you all have been feeling the change. Someone is tampering with our Princess." Maker spoke.

"Your Princess seems damn fine to me." Haruka growled, eyes going to Fighter who smirked.

"Not Princess Kayukee, Uranus. We're talking about Princess Ever." Fighter said, seriously.

"What happened?" Haruka's eyes widen.

OOO

Rei held her head as visions swarmed her head. "NO!" She screamed suddenly, startling her partner. The man touched her shoulder, "Are you okay? What did you see?"

"Nothing, it was nothing Mamo-chan." Rei smiled weakly at Mamoru. "Let's finish what we started last night." She whispered seductively.

Mamoru grinned as Rei eased her way on top his bare body.

"Do your thing."

O OO

"Are you certain about this?" Haruka asked Kayukee. "Very certain. I believe it's time they pay a visit as well." Kayukee smiled.

"And who's gonna protect Earth while we are gone?" Haruka asked.

"I would glady love to protect the Earth." Kayukee smiled.

Haruka grinned. "And who exactly is gonna protect you."

Kayukee suddently pouted. "I can help with that." Sestuna appeared out the shadows.

"The future is suddenly being altered. And yesterday, I was confirming it, Chaos has been reformed. And HE is headed straight to the Sun Kingdom as we speak." Sestuna said.

"Chaos has revived his four knights as well." Hotaru appeared next to Haruka.

"The Four Knights of Hell?" Kayukee eyes widen.

"Everyone has to get into their last stage of transformation for this battle. And we need Princess Ever by our side. As well as her Two Guardians of Paradise." Sestuna said.

"When do we leave?" Fighter asked.

"In two days the most. He's moving fast. Not wasting anytime." Hotaru said.

"But wait, why is he going after Ever?" Healer asked.

"He's going after her first because she has two things she's willing to give her life up for. He has one of them, since it is his very own son. One of the Knights of Hell is Ever's lover. And the second thing is her baby. Amelia." Sestuna explained.

"Shit." Fighter growled. "This will be complicated."

"He won't go after Usagi for the simple fact is that her lover is betraying her for her guardian." Hotaru looked at her feet.

Fighter cracked her fist.

"Both of them are easy to break separated." Haruka said.

"But together, they can be unstoppable." Kayukee grinned.

"Well." Healer nodded. "Let's contact EVERYONE."

Haruka smirked, "Already did."

OOO

A/N: Awesome right? Did this one feel rushed? I know I'm not that good with grammer but I'm trying my best!

If you're confused about who exactly is Ever, everything will be coming into play in the next few chapters.

Questions for the day: How do think Seiya will act seeing Mamoru?

What about Rei and Usagi?

And,

Do you think these Knights of Hell is something to be taken serious, and not like the inners last few battles?

Thanks for reading!

I'll update as soon as possible!

Toddles!

Krissii


End file.
